


Well. ok.

by niconugget



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: He's stressed, Hermenost ends up doing a lot of stuff, he does gridnia quest line, hermenost still gets tempered but different primal, other wol appear but their uldah and limsa respectively
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niconugget/pseuds/niconugget
Summary: Hermenost is tasked with entreating for some help, at the very least in Gridinia. It ends up much longer than expected. and may involve heavenly beards. you heard that right.
Kudos: 1





	Well. ok.

"I assure you, nothing will happen. I will return post haste as soon as I receive the answer from this elderseer." 

Hermenost is ready and all packed up for business. HIs heaven'sward armour is placed in his quarters and he has a big pack on him. though he retains his famous weapon greyclouds, the metal most conductive in lightning and slicing apart dragon armour. the trip will be taken by chocobo cart and than walking half way by fallguard float. More chocobo if he feels like spending a bit more gild. 

His partner, The bright and ever so helpful [not] former inqusitior, Charibert merely raises an eyebrow. Somehow he, as the most imposing had to care for the mages wellbeings, acting as a priest again in their presence to prevent massive destruction from taking place. He only hopes Zephirin has hope and patience. 

It was like herding cats in honesty. 

"It will not be long." 

Painful words to think later.

**Author's Note:**

> more drabbles than anything


End file.
